the untold story of WWII
by ninja of the shadows
Summary: in 2544 two war ships went missing. one covenant, one UNSC. accord to the presidents book during WWII some strange stuff happened as these same warships appeared on earth. it was never released to the public. a B.O.B and halo cross over story. more coming
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: two times collide

July 27, 1944 1 week before d-day...

A bunch of Germans were scrambling around an excavations sight. They had found a odd structure hidden inside a cliff. It was made of an unknown metal alloy. They had found their way in and found this weird, futuristic technology. Hitler had ordered all his top scientists to investigate the structure. When they came upon a glowing ball in the center of the structure, with glowing glyphs all over the walls. The ball pulsed with a bright blue color as the men watched it. Soon Hitler's Mercedes Benz 770 drove up in front of the structure. From inside it Hitler as well as three SS guards walked out. The guards followed Hitler inside where he stopped in front of the ball. He looked down at it, examining it. He motioned to the guards to leave him for the moment. They nodded and everyone left Hitlers presence. He looked all around him. This structure was obviously not human made. He pondered who could of made it. Aliens maybe. Whoever made it was of a higher intellect, was the most he could collect. Finally he returned his gaze to the ball and slowly removed his glove. He took a good look at the ball and the glyphs covering it. As he moved his hand towards the ball it seemed to roll till he put his hand on it then it glowed brighter and a blue flash went of, the sound of gears turning, ancient machines waking from a very long sleep could be heard all around the place.

2544, 8 years before the battle of the ark...

The UNSC pheonix class carrier " _The Preventor" _floated in space over the forerunner installation, installation 02, watching over a covenant assault carrier. "Sir the enemy ship has stopped over the object and has engaged in ground activities. Whats our next course of action?"asked the navigation officer to the ship's captain. The captain was commander Kyle Shadowchain, 24 years old. On board was the ODST squads alpha and zero along with the new zero division and Spartan blue team of the second class of Spartan II`s. Zero squad was lead by captain Mercedes Belkov, alpha by master gunnery sergeant Lucas Fleisher, and blue team was lead by Marie -180. "Lets run dark and see what they do, see if they spot us. Plot a random jump out of here in case we need to run."said Kyle. The navigation officer nodded. Kyle watched the cruiser. It was odd, usually they would of noticed them by now but the covenant had done nothing. Suddenly one of the other bridge officers called out. " Sir I'm getting an energy reading from the object!" "damn move us away from the object NOW!!!" yelled Kyle. Everyone began working their stations as fast as they could...but they were to late. A moment later the installation glowed and flashed, sending a bright light covering both ships as well as making everyone black out.

Meanwhile back in 1944 in Germany there was a bunch of thunder like claps in the night and then the earth and a small farm house shook as something huge hit the ground. It was the covenant assault carrier, just missing the farm house as it had hit back end first and the front slammed into the ground with its hooked edge just past the farm house. In England another farm house shook as _The Preventor _slammed into the ground at an angle on it's left side, making a big crater as it slid to a stop. Both ships smoked from the quick reentry. Also their power was still down and the systems for their ship's weapons as well as long range communication were gone, fried. No one would expect where they were, or what was going on in the world at the time....

chapter two: alpha...

Hundreds of tanks, jeeps, all sort of vehicles and troops surrounded both ships. The US troops surrounding T_he Preventor _all watched, guns locked onto their target as well as loaded and all safety's were off, as they waited for some sign of movement. Inside everyone was slowly waking up. As the bridge crew awoke they looked out the window and gasped as they saw all the troops. There were obviously also reporters. As Kyle woke up he called out, " Someone get me a status report on the ship...and where we are."said Kyle. Finally he saw outside and immediately recognized something. It was a helicopter that was just landing. It was one of the original air force one's. "Scratch where we are..I wanna know what time,"said Kyle. There hadn't been an air force one in years ever since all the countries of the world had come together to form the UNSC. Soon after he mentioned that the weapons officer looked to Kyle before saying. " The ship's weapons are gone, fried, mac cannon it busted and the archer missile pods have all been disconnected." "Long range communications are gone as well," chimed in the communications officer. Kyle sighed. " Well I don't think we'll be getting back up anyways call down to the hanger. If anyone's awake I want a pelican prepped on the left side of the ship. No one is to leave but me and blue team once they wake up. I want everyone awake and prepared for anything,"said Kyle as he got up and walked out of the bridge as best he could. He made his way to the elevator to take him up to the hangar deck. There he was met by three green Spartans just one with the top of her helmet being blue. "We're ready to leave with you sir. A pelican is ready as well." said Marie. Kyle nodded. " Ok then let's get going, open the hanger."said Kyle as the Spartans led him to a pelican which was prepped and ready to fly. They climbed inside and took their seats as the pelican's back doors closed up. The pelican lifted up off the slanted ground. Most of the vehicles and equipment which wasn't locked into place on the left side had all slid back. The pelican flew through the hangar door and out. Kyle instructed the pilot to land beside the air force one chopper. Once they landed there were troops surrounding the pelican. As the back door opened Kyle could hear hundreds of safety's clicking off. When it was full opened there was a man standing in front of Kyle along with what Kyle guessed were secret service agents. The first thing kyle noticed was that who he assumed the president was using the old "universal" peace sign. "My name is Kyle Shadowchain. I am a commander of the UNSC. May I ask you name?"asked Kyle, trying to be polite. He held his hand out to shake the presidents hand. " I am Franklin Delano Roosevelt, president of the United States. I hope you come in peace. Our world is already at war. We don't wish to start another one. Excuse me for saying but you don't look like any alien I've ever heard of. And your ship isn't some flying saucer. May I ask what planet your from?"asked FDR. Kyle looked around. " i`m actually from a planet called reach. In the future it's colonized by humans which me and my entire crew are. We were investigating what a alien group called the covenant refer to as a forerunner artifact when it was activated some how. We were all knocked out by the blast and when we woke up we were here. What year is it?"asked kyle as FDR cautiously shook kyles hand. " ah so your from the future then. Well we have much to discuss if humanity is able to build something as massive as this and travel into space. If you could come with me I'd like to speak with you on important matters concerning your ship and your stay here in the US. I imagine you won't be leaving any time soon."said the president. Kyle nodded. " that's fine. If you'll excuse me my friends here weight over half a ton with their armor, your cars wouldn't be able to carry them. Just give me a moment and I'll follow you. Unless you plan to travel by plane then I can follow you in this pelican."said Kyle. The president thought for a moment, observing what he could see of the interior of the young mans plane. "How about your friends ride in that and you come with me. I promise we won't hurt you,"said a secret agent officer as he walked up. Kyle blinked. "Ok that works for me."said Kyle as he looked to Marie. She nodded and her and the other two blue team members got back into the pelican. Kyle meanwhile walked over to the air force one chopper with the president and his secret service agents.

Chapter three: and omega.

Back in Germany thousands of SS were watching the large purple ship. They had tried shooting it with a tank round but some sort of force field simply deflected the large round and sent it crashing back down at them. Hitler was far behind the front lines, watching as his men studied the ship. To him it was not so odd or weird for the ship to have arrived. He believed whatever it was, was again not of this world and must of replied to whatever happened with that mysterious structure. Inside the ship though the elite bridge crew was waking up. As the ship master, an elite named Keja Mukoee awakened he heard one of his bridge members call out that they were surrounded by humans in odd vehicles. He looked at the camera feed showing them. These humans were yelling at each other in an odd language, one they had not come across. Another of his crew mentioned something about their weapons systems being fried, as the humans said, beyond repairs as well as their long range communications. Their engines would need repairs before they could move. The ship mastered went back to watching the camera feed. These humans did not wear the standard apparel of the humans they'd seen so far. also he noticed far in the back there was a man watching them all. "prepare an assault team and I believe we have a deacon on board...bring him along as well. Perhaps these humans could be of some use to us."said Keja as he moved towards the main bridge door. He made his way to the hangar where a phantom was awaiting him as well as a scared deacon grunt and his assault team made up of three spec. ops. Elites. They got on board the phantom and the shield covering the hangar door disappeared, allowing the phantom to leave. The SS saw this and immediately targeted it as it headed for where Hitler was. But Hitler sent out an order not to attack as the phantom stopped just in front of Hitlers car. Out of the gravity lift at the back of the phantom the elites dropped out as well as the grunt. Any deacon grunt was trained to communicate with any species in some form to try and get said species to join the covenant. The group walked up to Hitlers car and Hitler got up, motioning for the guards to stand down. As the elites towered over him he was not afraid. "human..do you speak English?"asked Keja. Hitler couldn't understand him but recognized the accent. He yelled for one of his translators to come. The elites were immediately on guard when they heard him yell but when an unarmed human came up they lowered their weapons. The man looked between the massive elite and Hitler. "What is it you would like to ask Hitler?"asked the translator. "My name is Keja Mukoee. You have a substantial military presence. We command you to aid us in destroying a human ship as well as repairing our ship. Should you refuse to reply..."said Keja as he raised the energy sword he was carrying. " you and your men will be killed." then Keja activated the sword, the energy blade forming with hiss. Hitlers eye's went wide for a moment then back to normal. The translator was obviously frightened as he translated. Hitler nodded and replied. The translator replied to Keja. "and what do we get in return?" Keja growled. "safety and your lives." the man translated it. Hitler laughed but shut up as Keja picked him up by his head. "you will help us or die." now even Hitler was scared as he blurted something out. The translator quickly said. " yes I'll help. Just put me down." Keja put Hitler down and let him go. " I want all of your tanks and men away from here. Leave my ship alone, I will send an elite to work with you on plans to destroy our enemies."said Keja as they went back towards the phantom. Once they were on board they flew back to the ship. Hitler was amazed. First contact with an alien species and it spoke english. He was amazed and frightened as most of his men were at the ferocity of this alien race. He gave out an order of retreat and slowly all his men were moved away from the alien ship.


	2. Dday

Jun 5th, 1944

Somewhere in the UK, military airborne base

Colonel sink looked over the files of the two men and the woman standing in front of him. "So…you three are…super soldiers?" asked colonel sink. By the looks of their armor they`d sink faster than the titanic if they jumped out of an airplane. He then turned to the man wearing thick, black armor. "And your basically and advanced paratrooper called an "ODST"?" asked sink. The four of them nodded. Sink sighed. "And I'm supposed to let three of your "pelicans" fly with my squadron on D-day?" asked sink. Again the four nodded. He sighed again. He`d need all the men he could get…and apparently women for the D-day jump. "Report to 1st lieutenant winters. You will be joining easy on the D-day jump. Do I make myself clear? "Asked sink.

Marie nodded as well as her team. They saluted him and left while Marcus, the ODST team captain, staid. "Sir with your permission I`d rather jump out of one of your C-47`s. my team will jump from the pelicans." Said Marcus.

Sink mulled this over for a moment. There were more and more of these people showing up, prepping all sorts of weapons and vehicles for their own assault on Normandy. "Fine…but don`t blames me if your plane gets shot down, you`ll is in easy second platoon plane with winters. "Said sink and he motioned for the man to lead.

Same date

German occupied Normandy.

The German troops watched the sky`s and waited. The aliens had stated that their enemies would be coming, and so had the German spies. The aliens were ignorant, only putting up defenses around certain parts of Germany. Hitler told the men not to worry about the aliens, their help would come in time but for now they were on their own but at least they had these smaller aliens to help. They were called unggoy apparently and were very helpful servants, bringing the men coffee and ammunition. The taller aliens had insisted not to share their technology and the germans had no idea the grunts were merely watching them, waiting for the perfect time to destroy the humans.

Hitler watched in his command center as the aliens set up their own center of command. There were two giant creatures outside the doors with massive shields and some sort of cannon on their right arm.

June 6th, 1944

In route to Normandy.

Jim watched out the back of the pelican. He was a new rookie for the alpha ODST team on the preventor. He was currently awaiting the go ahead to jump out of the pelican with a relic known as a parachute. It was one thing to drop from orbit in a heavy duty HEV but to jump out of a perfectly good plane was nuts. His buddy, George, set his hand on his shoulder. "it`s gonna be ok jim. Their flak won`t do anything to the pelican. Just be ready to fight as soon as you touch the ground. You remember those sand tables right?" asked George. It was a stupid question. They all had HUD`s with compass`s that would easily lead them to the rendezvous point plus an UAV had flown over Normandy, ID`ing all the points on the sand tables and dropped beacons over each.

Marie and her Spartans were doing an equipment check. Their armor was in peak condition, now they were all checking equipment and ammo. "my gun`s clear."said jack, the sniper of the team as he checked his sniper rifle. "mines clear two." Said max, the team`s close quarters expert. He carried a shot gun and a stolen energy sword off an elite as well as the standard issue pistol. Marie nodded as well. Her equipment was good.

That was when the flack began to come up around them…

((ok i`m just giving ideas for this story and my rapture story, leaving a cliff hanger. I hope this is good enough till I can focus on it more.))


End file.
